Don't Look
by Sofipitch
Summary: FMA characters living in Panem. Chapters of a randomly written drabble-like nature. WIP
1. Don't Look

**Title:** Don't Look

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunger Games crossover.

**Author:** Sofipitch

**Words:** 187

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** You could have sworn you heard them screaming.

**Warnings:** character death

**A/N:** I wrote for Hunger Games. *sigh* I know someone who would be laughing his ass off at me right now. *sigh* Fullmetal Alchemist characters in Panem, I hope to write more of this verse in the future.

You wonder what they are doing now. Right now, at this moment, you wonder where _they_ are, what _they_'re feeling. Then you realize that their probably back home watching you right now. _Right now._

You wonder what that must be like, sitting at home, in front of the television, watching your best friend and your brother die on a live broadcast.

But then you think you'd rather not picture that.

But you're glad it's you, and not Winry or Alphonse. Even though this will probably make them cry, you're glad it's you. You'd rather it be this then the other way around. You couldn't want to watch them die, you just couldn't do it. It's a selfish wish, but you're glad you're not in their position.

The district seven tribune, William, lifts his knife and you squeeze your eyes shut. '_Please don't be watching now. Don't look, please don't look.'_

You know you imagined it, but at the same time you heard William's knife pierce through your heart, you thought you heard Winry and Alphonse screaming, all the way over from district nine.

_ Why did they look?_


	2. Drawing

Title: Drawing

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunger Games

Author: Sofipitch

Words: 292

Rating: PG

Summary: No one is very talkative and Michael (OC) finds it awkward.

Warnings: none

Michael shifted in his seat. Everyone was so silent; Michael wondered if something had happened. "The fifty-seventh annual hunger games are coming up." Michael said, not having anything else to bring up for a conversation. "How many times is your name in?" He gave an awkward smile.

Winry looked up from the piece of scrap metal she had been tinkering with. "Seven."

"That many?" Maria's head jerked towards Winry. "Isn't it just you and your grandmother living in that house?"

Winry looked up at Maria. She answered in a neutral tone, "We need to feed our patients too."

"Oh, that's right," Maria waved her hand, "Your grandmother's the town doctor." Winry rolled her eyes.

"You've lived here all your life, should I be worried that this is news to you?" Ed said in an annoyingly amused tone. Maria shot him a look that told him to shut up.

The barn once again got silent and Michael started fidgeting at how awkward it all was. It's as if there was no life in anyone today. "I think you're in the most out of all of us, Winry. I'm only in four times." Michael turned to Edward. "What about you Ed?"

"Twice. Same as Alphonse." Ed said as he stared out the window of the barn, not bothering to look at him.

"You two split the amount between each other? That's smart." Maria said. "I'm also in twice."

Ed nodded. The horn blew signaling all of them that their next shift was about to begin.

"Well," Michael said as he got up from the stack of hay he had been sitting on, "May the odds _never_ be in your favor."

"_Amen._" They all said in union before leaving to get their baskets.


	3. Dreams, Hopes, and Reality

"Where would you go if you could leave district nine?" Winry asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean 'If you could leave district nine'?" Edward said as he stuffed some more stalks into his basket. His basket was close to being full; he would have to go and turn it in and get another soon.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Just what I said. Where would you go?" She pulled her hat down tighter over her head. District nine never got very hot, but a heat wave had rolled in and it was destined to get worse. The peacekeepers had ordered them to go cut everything that was ready to be harvested before it got too hot for any of the workers to go out and cut the grain. They would probably still send the younger workers out to work during the heat wave, but the time they would have to work would be less.

Alphonse came back with a new basket. "Where is Brother going Winry?" Alphonse asked, obviously very confused.

She laughed and shook her head at the younger brother. "He's not going anywhere. I was just asking your brother what district he'd move to if he could." Both Alphonse and Winry turned their attention to Ed, waiting for an answer.

Ed cut another group of stalks and placed them in his basket, tying them to the basket with a piece of rope. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'd go to district five." He said in a bored tone.

"District five? You want to go work in some power plant Ed?" Winry said, her lip curing upwards at the idea.

Al nodded, as if he too had been thinking of moving to district five. "We want to work with the scientist to figure out and create alternate fuel supplies." Ed nodded in agreement with his brother and left to turn in his basket.

"Oh," Winry rolled her eyes, "of course, how did I not guess."

Winry and Alphonse went back to work, bending down to cut the stalks. They worked in silence till Al asked Winry which district she would move to.

Winry shrugged her shoulders and replied with a smile and a faraway look in her eyes. "I'd like to go to district three and work there as a bio mechanic like my grandmother did."

Al smiled and nodded. He knew about Winry's fascination with mechanics. He always figured it came from what her grandmother and parents had taught her as a girl. "Well if granny Pinako did it so can you." He smiled. "Brother and I will be sure to visit you from district five when we get older."

Winry's eyes involuntarily flickered over to the peacekeeper's watch tower. She gave a wry smile. "Of course. And you'll be sure to write too, right?"

Alphonse smiled and nodded. She tied the grain to her basket and went to turn it in. She smiled at Ed as she passed him on her way back. His eyes just flickered towards her in acknowledgement.

If they did get to where they wanted to go, they would have to be separated, and Winry had a feeling at the moment they did, it would all be over between the brothers and her. She could tell just by the look in Ed's eye when she brought the question up. She wondered if the three of them staying in district nine and not going anywhere would be better. But to shun not only her dreams but the brothers was too much of a selfish wish for her to believe in. She put her basket next to the other and got a new one. Those boys are too big for district nine anyways.


	4. Distraction

A/N: I didn't know what to do with him or how to involve him in the story so I panicked and killed him.

When I woke up this morning, Father was in bed sick. Mom and Granny Pinako were tending to him. I didn't know if his sickness was bad or not and Mom wouldn't tell me. She just sent Ed, Winry, and I out to pick the berries from the bushes that were out growing on the far edge of the Cullum's property.

We spent practically the entire day out there. We collected berries and played with the other children in our district. When we tried to go home, hungry for lunch, Mrs. Cullum told us that our parents were busy and that we could have lunch at her house. I was fine with that, but I was a little confused and worried for my father. But my worry was easily brushed off when Michael started a game of Hide-and-Seek.

Around evening, after being fed dinner, the three of us finally went back home. Father was sleeping on the bed and for some reason my mother was crying. Me and Ed went to her side and asked her what was wrong. She just took one look at us and started sobbing harder, before pulling us into her arms.

We weren't told that our father was gone till a few days later, when our mother was told that the members of district nine were working together to save up money for a funeral.

That had also made her burst out crying.


	5. Determination of a Champion

Timeline: During the fifty-seventh hunger games.

The arena the council had chosen couldn't have suited him any better, William thought. The thickly condensed dry rain forest was perfect, since he had grown up practically swinging from trees. The items and tools provided in the arena were slightly inconvenient for him, guns with limited amounts of ammunition, bows with few arrows, and bombs that detonate by themselves without warning. He had thought that the point of the games was to watch the contestants kill each other, not just to watch them die by the councils traps. He must not have been watching the past games as attentively as he had thought to not be aware of this. It had scared the shit out of him when he was making advances to kill another tribune and they had just blown up. Completely out of the blue.

But, no matter, he thought, entertainment is entertainment.

William had only managed to snag a few knives from the Cornucopia, but he was pleasantly surprised when one of his victims happened to have an axe on him. An axe just so happened to be an instrument he was used to wielding in district 7. It was as if he was being guaranteed an upper hand in the arena. He hadn't teamed up with anyone, it wasn't of his nature to do so, so he had to work extra hard to stay alive. But the axe had almost been as if the council members were sending him a good omen.

Though, some also didn't fancy the idea of working in teams, which made them so much easier for him to target. Although he understood that he was in the same exact condition under the larger predators.

He didn't feel as if he were helpless though. He felt as if he had been training for this his entire life, and in some way he had. Ever since he had turned ten he had been practicing with various knives and finding the most effective ways to hunt game. He had known somehow that he would end up being a part of the games, and now that he was in it, he swore he would win the fifty-seventh annual Hunger Games and he would be district 7's champion.

.


	6. Deadlock

Timeline: During the fifty-seventh annual hunger games.

The game had been at a deadlock, but it was about to be broken as the two contestants that were left in the arena were slowly traveling closer and closer to each other for the big climax of the games that would determine its victor. Both boys seemed to have equal strength and will, but Winry knew which of the two she wanted dead: William, the contestant that had been the one to kill Edward. He was the only reason she was still watching the games, she wanted to watch him die.

She knew it wasn't right to be this way, to hold such grudge, he had only been trying to survive in the arena, but to some degree she felt it was the only thing keeping her from totally breaking down. Alphonse had already moved on from hating and was now only in a stage of regret and mourning. When Winry had told him why she was still watching the games play out, he had only shaken his head in sorrow and told her to sleep on it and try to understand and forgive. This hate wasn't what Ed would've wanted.

As the players advanced towards the middle of the arena to meet up for one last final round, Winry crossed her fingers and held her breath. Her heart started to pound as loud as a drum when the other contestant from district 2 checked his weapons before closing in on the Cornucopia. This was it, she thought. Whatever hate that had bottled up in her heart would either flourish or die here.


	7. Disease

Timeline: Pre-hunger games

Illness spread quickly through district nine. People dropped like flies as a result of a breed of influenza. Alphonse, Winry, and Trisha contracted the disease, but luckily ended up as survivors. Pinako's office had overcrowded to the point of which the Rockbell's house had to also be used to house patients. Eventually Trisha also helped out Pinako, allowing cots to be placed in the parlor and in Hoenhiem's old study. The only people who treated patients who didn't come down with the disease were Pinako and Edward, but that could've only been because of luck.

Many contracted the disease and even worse, the chances of survival were low. For every two people that contracted the disease, one would perish due to it. The virus spread like wildfire, and Pinako was the only doctor on the eastern end of the district. She simply couldn't keep up with demand. The children watched community members they'd grown up with their entire life die, especially patronizing being the death of their friend Pitt and the death of a sweet little girl from the community named Nina.

Everyone was devastated over the deaths, and as the fifty-seventh hunger games lay only months away, children of eligible age grow weary. Due to all the deaths, this year there would be a much higher chance of actually being chosen for those still alive. The population of the district had been reduced by nearly a third.

As Winry goes to place flowers on the graves of the loved ones and friends of the family, she can't help having a sinking feeling in her gut that she may soon be joining them. Winry had to sign up for extra tesserae this year. Her grandmother wouldn't like it, but they had lost too much money treating patients of the influenza. They'd need the supplies if they planned on making it through the year.

The thought of more deaths to come only put everyone in a more depressed mood than before, hopes were low after the epidemic district nine had faced and two more unfortunate families would most probably be losing a loved one. Winry herself feared her chances. Her seven ballots might just get her in this year.


End file.
